


Leela's Friend — Друг для Лилы

by Synant



Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Ди — дампир, и он везде нежеланный гость. Везде, кроме одного маленького городка, в котором маленькая девочка хочет поухаживать за его конём.





	Leela's Friend — Друг для Лилы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leela's Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960338) by [Lykegenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykegenia/pseuds/Lykegenia). 



> Firstly, thanks to Lykegenia, who gave permission to translate it.  
> Secondly, thanks to my beta-readers Daylis Dervent and ElenaBu.
> 
> Thirdly, I'm glad I choose this text for a competition on one of the russian fanfiction sites, where I got mixed reviews, but the best part it went smoothly. Once again, thanks Lykegenia!

Новый город. Новые люди, которые будут презирать его и убегать от него, как от чумы. Ди привык. Они никогда не признают его из-за его происхождения — неважно, сколько нежити он убьет, чтобы уберечь их.

* * *

Никто не остановил его на пути к городской площади — там есть фонтан, можно будет напоить коня. По крайней мере, этому кибернетическому монстру нравилась его компания.

Солнце только два часа назад появилось над горизонтом, но уже пекло так, словно был уже полдень. Ди отмахнулся от неприятных ощущений — чем раньше он напоит коня, тем быстрее скроется из этого города и отправится в путь. Ему было невыносимо находиться среди людей — впрочем, так же, как и им, но по совершенно другим причинам.

— Я хочу пойти! — взмолился ребёнок, торчавший на веранде ближайшего дома. — Я хочу поухаживать за его конём!

— Нет, дитя, — строго ответила ему мать. — Он дампир. Он опасен.

— Но…

— Никаких "но". Заходи же, наконец, — женщина развернулась, ожидая, что дочка последует за ней, но та упрямо не двигалась с места. Обе упирали руки в бока совершенно одинаковым жестом.

— Он не кажется мне опасным, мама, — заносчиво сказала девочка. — Я хочу поухаживать за его конём!

Сначала она высунула язык, а затем выбежала на улицу. Солнечный свет отбросил блики на её длинные светлые волосы. Они развевались за спиной, словно флаг, пока она бежала к фонтану. Позже мать отругает девочку, но это не утихомирит мятежный дух и чувство свободы внутри неё.

Чужак, дампир — девочка запомнила, как назвала его мама — огляделся по сторонам; его лицо ничего не выражало. Лицом мужчина был похож на нарисованного ангела, которого она видела в церкви. Девочка восхищённо ахнула, но затем вспомнила, что пялиться на людей некрасиво, и отвела взгляд. Он был прекрасен, без шрамов, как другие охотники на вампиров, что иногда появлялись в городе — те вселяли страх. Как мог мужчина, похожий на ангела и убивающий вампиров, быть опасным? Она глядела на него, и сейчас мамины слова казались ей глупостью.

Она почувствовала на себе взгляд, и её щеки окрасил румянец. Взгляд не был злым и совершенно не напоминал голодный.

— Простите, мистер, — пробормотала она. Мужчина молчал, а она продолжала: — Мама мне не разрешила, но мне очень хотелось, так что я пришла сюда, чтобы спросить: могу я… могу я… поухаживать за вашим конём? — закончила она с надеждой, глядя на огромное чудовище ростом, казалось ей, до самого неба.

Удивление проскользнуло в его взгляде, но лицо осталось неподвижным. Вначале она испугалась, что он и вовсе не ответит, отмахнётся от её вопросов, как и остальные взрослые, но этого не произошло.

— Я уверен, он не откажется от ласки. Его нечасто балуют, — ответил мужчина.

С коротким радостным вскриком она взобралась на парапет фонтана, чтобы дотянуться до мускулистой шеи гнедого коня. Она покачнулась, и бледная рука, появившаяся ниоткуда, тонкая и холодная, подхватила её. Дампир помог ей обрести равновесие, пока она тянулась, чтобы коснуться массивного животного.

Конь внимательно наблюдал за ней — прикосновения детей были ему незнакомы. Вскоре он расслабился и закрыл глаза в ленивой неге, расслабленно выдувая воздух из ноздрей.

— Ему нравится, — с гордостью сказала девочка дампиру. Тот не ответил, но его лицо смягчилось. — Как его зовут?

— У него нет имени, — медленно произнес чужак.

— Странно. Как же вы зовёте его, если у него нет имени? — простой и логичный для ребёнка вопрос. Животное без имени было чем-то немыслимым. —

Думаю, ему подойдёт имя Гром, — уверенно сказала она, назвав имя, увиденное в книге.

— Тогда его зовут Гром, — согласился Ди и, повернувшись к коню, сообщил ему об этом. Гром снова выдул воздух через ноздри.

— Ему нравится его новое имя, — она рассмеялась. Ди чуть улыбнулся, его губы изогнулись — казалось, это была одна из самых ярких эмоций, когда-либо отражавшихся на его лице. В его жизни появился человек, который не сторонился его.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он мягко, вновь помогая ей удержать равновесие.

— Лила. Лила Смит. А как зовут вас?

— Ди.

— Просто Ди?

Он кивнул.

— Это имя глупое, — сказала она ему.

— У меня есть только это, — с потаённой болью ответил Ди. Он оживлялся рядом с этой наивной девочкой, которая, скорее всего, даже не понимала, кто такой дампир. Она извинилась за то, что назвала его имя глупым, а щеки её вновь покраснели. Её присутствие было словно бальзам на душу дампира. Чтобы человек изъявил желание вести с ним беседу, которая не касалась бы вампиров — в последний раз такое было очень давно.

— Почему у него железные ноги? — вдруг спросила Лила.

— Чтобы бегать быстрее и на большие расстояния, — просто объяснил Ди, не желая обременять её биомеханическими терминами о строении животного.

— Он не ржавеет?

— Нет.

— О!

Женщина, спохватившись, выбежала из безопасного убежища — дома, — подбежала к городскому фонтану, к Ди и своей дочери, которую тот по-прежнему поддерживал. Ужасные мысли, что чужак топит её дочь, или — того хуже — укусил и пьет её кровь, мелькали в её голове.

— Убери прочь от неё свои руки! — закричала женщина. Ди ещё раз оглянулся и убедился, что у девочки <i>terra firma</i> под ногами.

Лила выглядела очень воодушевленной и горела желанием познакомить мать с новым другом.

— Мама! — воскликнула она. — Мама, это Ди, он разрешил мне поухаживать за его конем. И он сказал, что назовёт его Громом, потому что я так его назвала… Мам, что такое?

— Я говорила тебе, — холодно произнесла она, — что тебе нельзя выходить на улицу. Идём домой. — Женщина схватила дочь за руку и потянула в сторону безопасной веранды, подальше от дампира, неподвижно стоявшего у фонтана.

— Но я не попрощалась с Ди, мама! — запротестовала Лила. — Ты говорила, что невежливо не прощаться. Я хочу сказать "пока" Ди!

— Не бери в голову то, что я сказала. Идём, — ответила мать.

— Почему?

— Он опасен, дитя! Он дампир! — объяснила женщина.

— Мне всё равно! — взвыла Лила. — Он мой друг, и он ничего не сделал!

Лила попыталась вырваться, но мать держала её крепкой хваткой. Девочка была уже вся в слезах, когда они добрались до навеса веранды. В последнем отчаянном порыве Лила развернулась, чтобы попрощаться, но Ди уже не было, он исчез из вида, словно растворился в воздухе.

— Думаю, ты ранила его чувства, мама, — разгорячённо сказала она матери. — Поэтому он ушёл.

Та в сомнении покачала головой. Скоро ребёнок узнает об этом мире больше, так или иначе. По её мнению, дампир, где бы он ни был, не ушёл далеко. 

* * *

Это был просто ещё один город, такой же, как и предыдущий. Один ребёнок мог смотреть на него без страха, но всё закончилось так же, как и всегда. Ди был проклят, куда бы он ни пошёл — его лицо и кровь, текущая в его жилах, были проклятием — и так будет вечно, он уже смирился с этим.


End file.
